


Smooth Talkin'

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Chat knows he can provide some excellent dirty talk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 8
Kudos: 244





	Smooth Talkin'

“What do you think of dirty talk?”

Chat glanced at Ladybug, who was overlooking the city, idly swinging her feet over the edge of the rooftop where they sat.

“It can be fun,” he responded. “Why?”

“I always thought I’d enjoy it,” she said, “but then I was with this guy the other night, and—I hated him talking _so much_ , I ended up leaving before we. You know.”

He knew, and the familiar wrench in his gut came as it did every time his Lady talked about the other men in her life. He’d given up hope, tried to date other women, but some part of him would always love her and always be hurt by her not choosing him.

“What did he say?”

“He was gross,” Ladybug replied, pulling a face. “Kept talking about wanting to suck my ‘titties’.”

“So maybe you just don’t like bad dirty talk?”

She glanced at him, a small smile on her lips. “Then what does it sound like when it’s good?”

He gulped, turning away from her to stare out over the skyline. “My Lady, I don’t think you want to open that door right now.”

“Chat,” she said, her voice suddenly serious. “I think I do.”

Her hand rested on top of his, gently squeezing.

“Please,” she murmured. “Tell me what you’ve wanted to do with me.”

He turned to look at her, half lidded blue eyes above parted pink lips, and before he knew what he was doing, he said, “I want to kiss you.”

“Is that all?”

Chat shook his head. “I—I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you till you forget your name. I want to—to rip your suit off of you and touch you, taste you, _all_ of you. I want you to feel so good that all you can do is moan with that beautiful voice of yours.”

She chuckled softly. “While that sounds _nice_ , it’s not exactly _dirty_ …”

“Well, how would you do it, then?”

She shifted, swinging a leg over him and settling in his lap, facing him with her legs straddling him. She settled her hands on his chest before peeking up at him with those blue eyes and asking, “Do you want me to ride your cock?”

“God, _yes_.”

Ladybug rolled her hips, and he had to bite back a whimper as he felt her grind against his erection, only a few layers of magical fabric separating them. “Tell me, then.”

“My Lady,” he murmured, settling his hands on her hips. “I want to fill you with my cock, I want to fuck you, make you scream my name…”

“ _Chat_ …” His name was a breathy moan on her lips as she kept moving, creating that delicious friction between them. “I’ve needed this, needed _you_ …”

“I want to watch you while I fuck you. I want to see you fall apart when I’m deep in your pussy. I want—”

His words were cut off as Ladybug pressed her lips against his, her hands cradling his face as she pressed her body against his, her breasts against his chest, her legs tight around his thighs.

“Ladybug.” His voice was barely more than a breath. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I just—lately I’ve been seeing you differently. You’re my partner in so many ways…why not one more?”

“Things will change between us.”

“Why is that bad?” she asked, kissing his cheek, her hands finding his costume’s zipper.

“I can’t lose you,” he replied, his hands gripping at her waist like she would slip away. “Please, my Lady…”

“You already have me,” she murmured, one hand tugging at his zipper as the other tangled in his hair. “Just _take me_.”

He slid back, planting himself more firmly on the rooftop as he kissed her. His hands pressed to her breasts, gently squeezing as she moaned softly. He couldn’t feel her soft skin, but the flush beneath her mask and the way her lips parted was a sight that would be seared forever in his memory.

“I want you,” he said between stolen kisses, lips pressing together as they made up for lost time. “But I think we need to get rid of the suits.”

“You have claws, don’t you?”

Chat smiled, and pressed one hand between her legs, his claws slicing through the magical fabric that covered her core. She gasped, and gripped the bell of his zipper, pulling hard, bringing it down far enough for his cock to spring free, hard and wanting.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, mouth hot against her skin as he kissed her neck, every exposed inch of skin she had. “Do you want to ride my cock right here, out on the rooftop?”

She smirked. “Isn’t it what _you_ want? To claim your Lady in front of all of Paris?”

He thrust his hips up, and his cock rubbed against her, slipping against her wetness. She shifted above him, spreading herself open before she sank down on him.

He groaned, his eyes shutting as her wet heat surrounded him, unconsciously holding his breath as he tried not to come instantly. “ _Ladybug…_ ”

“Oh, _Chat_ ,” she groaned, and he couldn’t help but thrust into her at the sound of his name spilling from her lips. “Chat, your cock feels so good inside me…”

He was speechless, only able to concentrate on the way their hips moved together, how she felt wrapped around him, how she cried out into the night, soft sighs and satisfied moans.

“Fuck me, Chat,” she groaned. “Please, god, this is so good, please, fuck me harder, _Chat!_ ”

He was all too eager to comply, his hands against her hips, her thighs, as he slammed his hips into her, thrusting his cock into her at a hard, hot pace.

“Touch me, please,” she begged, gasping. “I’m so close, Kitty, please, just a little more…”

He pressed one hand between her legs, gloved fingers finding her clit and rubbing as he kept fucking her, wishing he could feel the slick bud on his bare hand. “Come for me, my Lady,” he said, his voice hoarse as he strained to keep moving, hold off his own orgasm till she was done.

She pressed her lips tight to his, moaning against his mouth as she came, her pussy clenching tight around him, her hips rolling against his as she rode out her orgasm.

Chat couldn’t last any longer. He spilled into Ladybug as he kissed her, her tongue exploring his mouth. His fingers dug into her, leaving small marks that would last long after her transformation was gone.

“I love you,” he murmured when they finally parted, his words filling the space between their lips.

“I…I think I might love you too,” she said, smiling, resting her forehead against his. “My Kitty.”

“My Lady,” he responded, pulling her close for another kiss.


End file.
